The invention relates to a distributor device for compressed air and/or other, more particularly gaseous fluids, comprising a distributor housing, in which a space for the fluid to be distributed is provided, said housing defining a longitudinal slot thereon, two sealing bars serving for sealing the distributor space at the longitudinal slot and extending along the longitudinal slot, said sealing bars being arranged opposite to each other and respectively adjacent to one of two edges of the slot and adapted, using the effect of a pressure fluid acting on backs thereof, to be thrust toward each other, and a tapping device adapted to be run along the longitudinal slot, said tapping device having an opening body, serving for the transmission of the fluid and fitting between the two sealing bars, same then being locally thrust apart.
Such a distributor device for compressed air is disclosed in the German patent publication 3,346,111C1. It possesses an elongated distributor housing, in which the distributor space, able to be filled with compressed air, is located. The longitudinal slot of the housing is open toward such distributor space the is sealed by means of two lip-shaped, molded sealing bars. The opening or spreading body of the tapping device possesses a shuttle-like form and is introduced between the two sealing bars. By changing the axial position of the tapping device it is possible to shift the point of tapping in order to have compressed air available at different positions in accordance with requirements.
If the tapping device is shifted after a longish period of time without use, it can be the case that the sealing bars do not completely and immediately close at the position previously occupied by the opening body owing to temporary plastic deformation. Therefore there may for some time be losses through leakage, something which will also be a disadvantage as regards the pressure level in the distributor space.